You Only Live Twice
by Lauren-Jade95
Summary: Claire gets attacked one night one the way home from Myrnin's. The only way to survive is to be changed into a Vampire. Shane and Eve are against it but Michael and Myrnin are there to help. With old romances failing, will new survive. REWRITEN CHAPTERS
1. The Attack

**Hey, I know it's been a while but I am going to redo all my chapter to this story, to get my inspiration back : )  
Please re-read as I may change quite a bit**

Claire Danver's was once again kept late a Myrnin's Place; she knew that everyone at the glass house would be worried. She walked out of the Alleyway on to the street, just in front of the day house. She knew that the old Grandma wouldn't be sitting out at this time at night so she didn't bother looking. She pulled her mobile out of her bag and scrolled down the names in her contact list.  
As she walked the streets she recalled he last argument with Myrnin. He is still trying to convince her that using her brain for the new security system would be the best solution and once again she fought back; telling him that there 'is no way in hell' her brain is being wired up to a computer and that he's a 'nut job'. The last time a computer and a human was mixed together as Eve put it, it was the 'Killing Computer'. The argument kept like that for 3 hours and now she is late home but she did win the argument, this time.  
As she scrolled over Michael's number, she knew that since Shane is up early for work not to ring him. She clicked the ring button and held the phone to her ear while it rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael"

"Claire, thank god. You had us all worried where the hell are you? Why haven't you phoned already? You haven't been..."

"Michael, slow down. I'm fine I got kept behind at Myrnin's having another one of our arguments and I'm walking home now"

"Claire, you know how dangerous it is walking"

"Yeah but I have Amelie's Protection on me..."

Claire heard footsteps behind her but didn't think anything of it; after all Amelie has officially said that she has the protection. The footstep got closer and the stranger grabbed Claire's arm and shoved her into the wall. She screamed as her head hit the stone wall with an immense amount of force. He phone landed on the pavement, with Michael's frantic voice trying to get Claire's attention. She was otherwise occupied.  
Claire Squeezed her eyes shut to cancel out the throbbing pain at the back of her head; but it was unsuccessful. The stranger's fist hit Claire flat in her stomach, from the strength of the punch she realised the stranger was most definitely a Vampire and her ribs were no longer intact. A few more punched were thrown against Claire's Body and the stranger kicked her ankle with enough force to knock the bone out of place, She felt the tears fall out of her eyes; the pain was too much to bare. The Stranger stopped; Claire opened her eyes, to reveal the identity of her attacker. She couldn't believe the face she was seeing in plain sight. She saw the attacker's fist lift again but before it planted on Claire's body. The strange Vampire-Attacker ran.  
Claire didn't have the strength to stand up straight, her body was weak. She felt the gravity weighing her down. Her legs could no longer hold her up. As she was falling another vampire came out of nowhere and caught her; she had no strength to hit the new vampire's chest. She just had enough strength to scream.

"Claire, Claire shush it is me"

Claire used her strength to look up into the beautiful ocean coloured eyes of Michael Glass. Thank god, she thought as she let the darkness take her.

"Mi...ch...ael" She mumbled

Her strength didn't hold out and she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

Michael ran for the streets after hearing Claire scream, he ran along the familiar roads towards the day house and it didn't take long for him to find the Vampire attacking Claire. The vampire must have noticed him because it ran. Michael saw Claire's body falling towards the pavement; her legs giving from underneath her. He didn't have a second thought he just ran full speed to her, and caught her, just in time. She screamed again; scared.

"Claire, Claire shush it is me"

She glanced up at me and I saw her brown eyes boring into mine; the pain showing deep in them, why did someone want to hurt her, she's has worked and is still working her butt off to try and get this security system up and running again. To keep us vampire's a secret. Claire was way too innocent.  
Looking at her, he could tell that there was too much damage done, for just a trip to the Hospital. Michael took her to the one person he knew could save her. Amelie.

* * *

**Picture on profile of how I think the characters look like, please go and look.**


	2. The Transition

**Heyy, So here's the second Chapter  
Thanks  
-Wampi  
-XXmelissaXXRayanne  
-****MeredythFurey****  
For the first Reviews (:  
I might not be updating this fast for two weeks... sorry but I have broken my finger so it limits me with how fast I type.  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_Looking at her, he could tell that there was too much damage done, for just a trip to the Hospital. Michael took her to the one person he knew could save her. Amelie._

He ran, he ran as fast as he could back to the day house; the house where Amelie spend quite a lot of her time. He didn't bother knocking; he just walked straight in and headed straight for the study. Claire's heartbeat was becoming weaker. He couldn't let her die. He barged into Amelie's study, thanking god that she was there.  
"Michael, I hope it's a good reas..." she started as she turned around, but as she saw Claire she stopped "What Happened?"

"I don't know, she was on the phone to me when she screamed, and when I came running a Vampire was attacking her. Not sure who the vampire was though"

Amelie seemed deep in thought "who would attack her, knowing she was under my protection?" She looked back at Michael "Put Claire on the sofa over there" she whispered pointing to the small cream sofa which was placed against the back wall of the room.  
As Michael placed Claire on the sofa, Amelie was weighing up the options of saving Claire. Only one would be efficient enough to keep her alive, well un-dead. She has to be turned. Coming with the final conclusion, Amelie stood up gracefully and turned to Michael.

"You know the only way to save her is to change her, don't you?"

"Yes" Michael whispered.

"Good, you can either go back to the glass house, but you mustn't tell Shane or Eve anything until Claire has fully changed. Or you can stay here with Claire. It's your Choice Michael"

"I want to stay with her"

Michael moved to sit on the floor near Claire and he grabbed her hand. He knew the pain she was about to experience and he wished she didn't have to go through it. Amelie Kneeled next to Claire and Began the Transitioning

Claire felt as if she was floating, yeah cliché but she could find any other way to describe it. She couldn't feel any part of her body at all it was all numb. Where was she? What happened to Michael? Is she dead? Well that sucks.

Michael stayed hold Claire's hand while she transitioned. He could tell it was happening because her heartbeat was going at an erratic speed and cold sweat was forming on her forehead. He raised his hand to her forehead and gently moved a stand of her hair out of the way. He just waited; there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Claire's heartbeat stopped. She opened her eyes to be blinded by the bright light. As her eye's adjusted to the new light, she realised that her sight was exceptional; she could see every little dust particle on the ceiling. Her sensors slowly came back, one by one and they were on high alert. She looked down at the person holding her hand; Michael. He was staring at her intensely, and to be honest it made her uncomfortable.  
"Claire? How do you feel?"  
"Michael"  
She had a slight burning ache in the back of her throat but she paid no mind to it. She just took in Michael's features with her new eyesight and telling the truth it make him ten times more hotter. His long blonde layered hair seemed out of place but that just made it more perfect and his blue eyes were memorising they were just the perfect shade of blue.  
"Claire?" she snapped out of ogling him.  
"What. Oh yeah, what's happening to me, Michael I feel weird"  
"that's because you're a..." He stopped and looked at their entwined hands.  
"What?"  
"You've become a vampire Claire"  
Well that would explain why I can't feel my heartbeat... Wait!  
"You're joking right?"  
"Wrong" He Stated  
"Why? How? Who"  
"Amelie, you were dying. I ran you here, I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't just let you die. Do you remember? Someone attacked you on the street, when you were walking back from Myrnins. Claire do you remember who?"  
She spent a couple of seconds pondering her thoughts, trying to remember. But they were just fuzzy.  
"I don't know it's just fuzzy"  
She looked around the room and noticed a desk, Amelie's desk to be exact; with sheets of paper piled up neatly on it. She was at the day house in Amelie's study, she knew that much.

She stood up, a little wobbly at first but she slowly gained her balance and she walked towards the mirror which was nailed to the front wall; close to the door. Once she reached it; she stared at her reflection. Taking herself in, her hair was still long, curly and brown but it had gotten darker and shinier through the change. Her eyes were a dark red colour; From what she knew about Michael being a vampire the red eyes means that she was thirsty, that could explain the burning ache in the back of her throat as well. The thought of drinking human blood made her shiver with both disgust and delight. She didn't know which instinct was stronger though.  
Michael appeared behind her in the mirror holding out a sports bottle; she didn't have to guess what was in it.  
She moved at a speed that she didn't even know was possible for her. She grabbed the bottle out of Michaels had and stood back in front of the mirror; she was debating whether to drink it. She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a quick sip of the thick liquid. It wasn't as disgusting as she thought. She undid the lid and gulped it down in big drinks; she must have been extremely thirsty for the blood. Once she drunk it she looked back in the mirror and her eyes were no longer red; they were back to a dark blue colour. She couldn't believe she actually drank blood.  
She Turned to look at Michael, she was so glad he was there with her. She ran to him at full force and hugged him tight. He stumbled back a few steps and then he hugged her back anyway.  
"I'm here for you Claire" He whispered.

* * *

**So what do you think?  
Please please Review ;) **


	3. A Secret

**Here's the Third Chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

"_I'm here for you Claire" He whispered._

* * *

Michael and Claire were sat together on the sofa when Amelie came in. She was happy that Claire was okay but decided to keep a cool demeanour showing.  
"Claire"  
"Yes, Amelie"  
"I need to know the name of the vampire that attacked you Claire"  
"I don't know, my thoughts are all fuzzy"  
"okay, but once your memory's return please tell me. I need to know who is disobeying Morganville rules"  
"Yeah"  
Michael looked at Claire then Amelie and waited. The silence stretched through a long period of time; Michael decided to break it.  
"Amelie, when is Claire allowed back at the Glass house"  
Shit Claire thought, how the hell was she suppose to tell Shane that she is a vampire. He absolutely hates them. She remembered his face when he father was changed; how will he react with her. Eve she just doesn't like vampires as it is, yeah she is Michael's girlfriend but it took her ages to accept him.  
"She can go back tonight, but Michael I want to put responsible for her. At least until she gets the hang of things"  
"Okay"  
Michael turned to me; he must have noticed my crestfallen face because he asked "What's the matter?"  
"Shane and Eve. They will hate me"  
"No they won't"  
"Michael, remember their reactions when you were changed and Shane's reaction when his dad was"  
"Claire they both love you, I'm sure it will be fine. I'll be there with you"  
"Thanks Michael"  
Yep, Michael is the hot brother. Well Claire couldn't think of him more since he is Eve's boyfriend. But if he wasn't, No she shouldn't be thinking of that. She has a boyfriend and Michael has a girlfriend.

* * *

The day passed without any trouble, by the time night came again Claire was bored. She was too fidgety to read a book. She just drank some blood again so when she gets home she won't attack Shane or Eve. She knew she wouldn't anyway but like Amelie said can't be too cautious.  
"Michael, how did you survived being stuck in the Glass house for so long?"  
"It wasn't too easy but I wasn't impatient like you"  
"I'm not impatient"  
"Are too Claire"  
"I'm nervous, I have a reason to be fidgety and impatient"  
"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine"  
At this moment Amelie walked into the study with her guards following her. Looking at them now they are not so intimidating.  
"Okay Claire, you're free to go but stick with Michael he will teach you the ropes and help you out"  
"Okay Amelie"  
Claire and Michael started to walk to the door when she spoke again.  
"Claire needs to remain a secret for a while, so I want you both to tell and few people as possible. I think you should stick with telling Shane and Eve. Myrnin and Oliver already know; since I have informed them. But I would like to keep it at this minimum for now you both understand?"  
"Yes" Michael answered  
"I understand" She whispered as she walked out of the door "Thank you Amelie"  
She Knew that Amelie loses loads of energy when she changes a human and she went through the pain for her.  
As they walked the street, she stuck close to Michael. She was still trying to remember who the attacker was. A face showed in her head; the face then turned into one of hatred. It was the person who attacked Claire  
"Michael!"  
"What. What's up?"  
"The attacker, I remember who it was"  
"Who?"  
"It was..." I moved closer and whispered the name in his ear (**A.N. Thought I would tell you? Going to have to wait longer)** To say that Michael was shocked would be an understatement; he knew who the attacker was and yeah they weren't the nicest person. But you wouldn't expect them to attack someone.

* * *

They arrived at the gates of the Glass house, Claire's nerves were high. What were they going to think? Her being a vampire like Michael; Michael must have noticed because he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze and whispered "It'll be fine, I'll be there for you"  
I smiled at him, what I am worrying about. Sure they were upset about Michael and Shane's dad but she was dying, so they will understand, right? Michael gave her hand a comforting squeeze and then they both started walking up the path to the house again.  
Once they reached the door Michael opened it and held it open for Claire. What a gentleman. She walked into the Glass house; she was home. She could see Eve's car keys in the Bowl on the small table; which was near the coat rack where Shane's new dark coat hung. She felt was slightly better, since it was still home.  
They walked into the room where Shane was sitting playing his game, he hadn't noticed them yet, Eve was in the kitchen, she was on food duty. Claire walked further into the room behind Michael. She was still slightly weary on how to tell them about her becoming a vampire. Taking a deep breath she decided to speak.  
"Shane"  
His head snapped up to wear Claire and Michael were standing, at that moment Eve stepped into the room to see Shane staring at Claire and Michael. Looking at Claire she could tell something was different, she was relying on Michael's presence and the nerves were showing on her face. After a few minutes of silence which Michael broke.  
"You two need to promise you won't freak out when we tell you what has happened"

* * *

**So how do you think Shane and Eve will react?  
Happy? Sad? Angry?  
Please review (:**


	4. Reaction

**Hey, thanks for the reviews (:  
Trust me they make me write faster**  
**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

"_You two need to promise you won't freak out when we tell you what has happened._

* * *

"Okay" Eve Whispered looking between Claire and Michael. Sure she was mad that they were both out last night and didn't tell them but she was certain they had a reason; it was Claire and Michael, Two of the most responsible people in Morganville.

Claire and Michael both exchanged glances before Claire started on her story about being late from Myrnin's. After her story up to where she saw Michael before she pasted out. Eve ran to her and hugged her. Claire stiffened at first but then realised that she wasn't going to hurt Eve; so she hugged her back, not using her full strength of course.  
"So, If it was bad the damage, how come your perfectly alright now?" Shane asked.  
This was the hard bit for Claire; she was scared of what he will say, what them both will say. Just as she was about to answer, Michael butted in.  
"I took her to Amelie and she changed Claire into a vampire" Moment of truth.  
Shane's face change from one interested and confused to one of Anger and rage. "What!"  
"What Shane? Would you prefer that she had died? Because if I didn't take her to Amelie that would have been the outcome"  
"Yes!" Claire was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing; her boyfriend wanted her dead.  
"What? You would rather me died?" She asked.  
"It's better than you being a blood sucking monster!" That pissed her off. She moved further in the room from behind Michael.  
"Well for your information I am still me; I have the same brain and feeling and plus your best friend is a vampire as well, would you rather him to be dead? I thought you accepted that Michael was a vampire, why should I be any different"  
"It's different, you're my girlfriend, I can't kiss a dead girl; it's sick" Shane shivered in disgust.  
"Was"  
"What?"  
"I was your girlfriend, if you can't accept me being a vampire now and you're really that disgusted to kiss me I can't be your girlfriend anymore? Is that what you want?" She hoped that he would change his attitude, she wanted him to come and hug her saying that he was sorry and that he can accept her because he loved her. That was what a caring boyfriend would do.  
"Yes, that's most definitely what I want, I can't kiss a monster" Prick!  
"Fine then, that's it" Bastard...She wanted to scream at him but she didn't want to retaliate. Well not too much anyway. She just turned away from him and began to walk up the stairs.  
"Claire?"  
"Yeah Michael"  
"Don't disappear upstairs, Shane's just being a prick, he'll get over it, plus you still have me and Eve"  
"No" Both Claire and Michael turned to Eve who just spoke "I can't Claire, I'm sorry. I Hated vampire's as it is and it took me ages to accept Michael, it was hard. I agree with Shane on this one, you shouldn't have become a vampire"  
Claire felt like she would cry; her boyfriend and best friend would rather her be dead. But she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She carried on up stairs; she went to the secret room.

* * *

Michael was gobsmacked, he was so certain that Eve and Shane would accept Claire as a vampire. For the single fact that it was Claire, the same Claire that walked into the Glass house on the first day bruised to hell, the same Claire that saved Eve a numerous of time, he turned to Shane.  
"I can't believe you"  
"Why is that dead guy?"  
"How could you be such a bastard like that to your girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. She went through so much and she was so nervous about coming home and you did the exact thing she was nervous about. You too Eve, she didn't want to lose her friends"  
"Well she is a vampire, I can't be with a vampire, not after what they did to my Mother"  
"Shane are you ever going to let that go, I know how upset you were but this is Claire, little innocent Claire. She didn't do anything to your mother. You can't just leave her like that"  
Shane just stood up and went up to his room. Michael knew then that Shane was one hundred percent certain about his decision; Michael was disgusted in him.  
"How could you do that? You shouldn't have, it was a mistake"  
"Do what Eve?"  
"Let Claire become a vampire"  
"You make it sound like it's a god-awful thing, I did it to save her"  
"Yes and you shouldn't have, we already have enough vampire's in the world, we shouldn't be adding more"  
"You make it sound like a disease"  
"It's worse than that Michael"  
"I'm a vampire Eve. I thought you accepted me"  
"I have" Eve walked up to Michael and kissed him, he didn't kiss her back. "What's wrong?"  
"You have accepted me, you can accept Claire"  
"It's Different"  
"I am sick of hearing that it is different, how the hell is it different" Michael walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned back to Eve "If it is different, maybe you haven't really accepted the fact that I am a vampire"

* * *

Michael went to the one place where he knew Claire would be; the secret room. He pressed the button to open the door, as he walked up the small passage way he heard the quiet sniffles of Claire. Once he reached the open room he saw Claire sat on the floor with her head in her hands, resting on the sofa.  
He walked up to her and sat down in the open place on the floor next to her. He grabbed her hands from under her head and used them to pull her body to his. He hugged her tight, he knew she felt alone. She accepted him straight away when he was turned and now her boyfriend and best friend have abandoned her. Michael wasn't going to do that, he was going to stay with her and stay her friend, like she did with him.

* * *

When morning came Claire realised that both her and Michael hadn't moved from the secret room. She must have fallen asleep; it's weird thinking that vampires sleep. Especially after watching twilight, she remembers Myrnin having the film on in his lab and he was pointing out all of the 'silly little things' that were too stupidly fictional. Things like Edward sparkling and so on, Myrnin's rant were always funny when they weren't aimed at Claire.  
She got up and stretched, just as Michael woke. She looked down at him and smiled "Morning"  
"Morning"  
"Thank you Michael"  
"For what?"  
"For everything"  
She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to the passage way and started walking down, but not before shouting back "Open the door!"  
Michael chuckled and sat up onto the Sofa and pressed the button.  
"Thank you"

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter down. (:  
Please please review **


	5. Michael's big break ?

**Hey so 5****th**** chapter.  
I think I am doing well  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to the passage way and started walking down, but not before shouting back "Open the door!"  
Michael Chuckled and sat up onto the Sofa and pressed the button.  
"Thank you"_

* * *

Claire walked into her room and went to her wardrobe; she had a bunch of clothes she didn't wear because some were slightly dark and gothic and some were revealing, and some were just both, you could tell that Eve was trying to get Claire a little like her. Since it's a new her she decided that she would go for a change. She grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear, plus the make-up and took it all into the bathroom. She has been wearing the same clothes for two days she needed a good shower.  
After the shower she got dressed. She wore skin-coloured tights, short denim shorts and a tank top with a panda on. While she was in the bathroom she did her make-up, nothing much just some eyeliner, mascara and dark blue eye shadow which she put on lightly. She then came out of the bathroom and went back to her room to do her hair. For a change she didn't let it dry naturally she used the hair dryer and then she used her vampire speed to go into Eve's room to nick her hair straighteners. Claire thought she looked good, once she was finished. (**Photo on my profile of the clothes and hair**)  
She walked down into the room and nobody was there but she heard the kettle in the kitchen. She walked through the door into the kitchen, the whole house was there. Michael had also changed clothing; he looked good. Michael was the first to notice her, but he didn't speak he just stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Claire looked hot. What happened to the quiet, shy Claire who just happened to kick Vampire's ass when she needed to. A few seconds passed before he snapped out of it and talked.  
"Morning Claire"  
"Morning Michael"  
She carried on walking and sat down next to Michael who was reading the paper. She felt Shane's eyes on her as she sat down but she ignored him. Eve stared at her when she sat next to Michael but neither of them said morning to Claire.  
"Anything new?" She asked Michael.  
"No, and there is no new about you yet. Thank god" He passed the paper to Claire.  
"Oh good"  
"Wait, what do you mean thank god, no news?" Eve asked  
"I need to be kept a secret, its obvious someone was out to get me. So until we find who it is I can't become public, me being a vampire" Claire explained.  
Michael reached into the fridge and then turned back to Claire holding up a sports bottle filled with Blood. "Want one?"  
"Yes please"  
Michael tossed Claire the bottle and she caught it and drank it with her Vampire speed. She was a newborn; she needed the blood more. Michael came back to sit with her and he started drinking his. Shane made a disgusted sound before moving off into the room. It did bother Claire but she was just going to go with it. She has eternity to find another guy.  
One thing that she also noticed is that Michael hasn't looked or talked to Eve once since she has been down. What is going on?

_'Ring Ring'_  
Michael got up from his seat at the side of me and walked out of the kitchen to answer the phone.  
"Hello, you have reached the Glass house"  
"Hello, were ringing up for a Mr Michael Glass"  
"yes, it's me speaking"  
"I have rang up on behalf of your record company. They believe you can become worldwide and they would like you to come down to the studio to record an album"  
"Oh that's great. Could my friends come with me to the studio"  
"Yes, however many you want to invite, not over an exceeding limit"  
"Great, could I get back in touch with you later on"  
"Yes, my number is..."  
Michael couldn't believe how big of an opportunity this is. But then again last time they went out of Morganville, Oliver had to go with them and that caused a lot of trouble. He knew that he was pushing it; trying to get out of Morganville again but maybe, just maybe Amelie would listen. He put the phone down and went back into the Kitchen with a massive smile on his face and he notice Claire had one as well, yes because she wasn't listening at all.

* * *

Claire watched Michael walk out to answer the phone, she was pondering whether to ask Eve about her and Michael. She decided not to; especially since Eve isn't making an effort to talk to her. Claire knew that she could listen in on the phone call but she knew that it would be rude...oh never mind.  
"I have rang up on behalf of your record company. They believe you can become worldwide and they would like you to come down to the studio to record an album"  
"Oh that's great. Could my friends come with me to the studio"  
"Yes, however many you want to invite, not over an exceeding limit"  
"Great, could I get back in touch with you later on"  
She was smiling so big; she was so happy that he had a massive opportunity like this. He walked into the room with a smile to match mine. She stood up and ran at human speed to him, didn't want to overdo in the vampire speed too much and hugged him tight.  
"Congrats"  
"thank you, you could at least pretend that you weren't listening in"  
she pulled away and just looked at him, his arm still resting on her waste. While hers rested on his shoulder.  
"Oh but I don't lie" She smiled  
"What are you on about?" Eve asked  
"Michael has the chance to record an album" Claire smiled  
"Oh, well done Michael" Eve sent Michael a smile.  
Claire realised that there was an awkward silence between Eve and Michael and it probably didn't help that she was stood with him at the moment. She pulled away fully and decided to break the silence.  
"Going to Amelie's then?"  
"Yeah"  
She walked into the hallway and picked up hers and Michael's coat and walked back into the kitchen, Michael was facing Eve still; they looked like they were having a silent convocation. She decided to throw his coat at him anyway. He turned quickly and caught it without any effort. She huffed and walked out into the garage. She heard Michael chuckle and he followed her out; not saying a word to Eve.

* * *

Michael grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. Claire sat in and looked through the dark glass windows. "Oh my god, I can see through it perfectly"  
Michael just laughed at her "Of course, your vampire senses are amazing, you'll get use to it"  
Michael opened the garage door and pulled out on the light street of Morganville and headed toward the Day house.  
Heading to what could be an incredibly important meeting, which could either ruin his music career completely or give his music career a chance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.  
Please once again review? (:  
I Need ideas on how to escalate Claire's and Michael's relationship? Any advice?**


	6. Duck Slippers ?

**Heyy, so chapter 6 (:  
Thank you so much for the reviews  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_Michael opened the garage door and pulled out on the light street of Morganville and headed toward the Day house.  
Heading to what could be an incredibly important meeting, which could either ruin his music career completely or give his music career a chance.  
_

* * *

Michael pulled into the day house's garage and let Claire out. Being the gentleman he was. One of Amelie's guards came down and went to show Claire a tunnel where she could get to Myrnin's without getting burnt to a crisp in the sun.  
"See you later Claire" Michael said to her smiling.  
"Bye" She smiled back.  
Michael walked through the day house kitchen which was pretty much identical to the Glass house and walked to Amelie's study, knowing she was there.  
"Michael, what is it that you want?" Amelie asked as Michael entered her study  
"Amelie, I have received a call off of my record company saying that I could record an album and I know we haven't been back in Morganville long but I was wanting to ask to see if we could go out of town for a while again?"  
"You do realise how much you're asking, don't you?"  
"Yes, I don't mind if you want someone to come with us to make sure we come back. Like you did last time with Oliver"  
"I know, but Oliver's out of town. Listen Michael I am allowing for you to go out of town with Claire, Shane and Eve and I will find someone I trust to go with you. Mainly for the fact I don't think Claire is safe, who ever attacked her was obviously trying to kill her and I think it will be safe for Claire to get out of town for a bit"  
"Thank you Amelie and Claire told me who the attacker was. It was..." **(A.N. Again not telling you just yet)  
**

* * *

Claire walked behind the guard quietly, she tried to have a conversation with him when they were climbing down the stairs into the tunnel but he just ignored her. Charming huh?  
_Flashback__  
Claire was climbing down the stair and she sped up to walk beside the guard.  
"Hey" She said.  
He just glanced at her.  
"How long have you been working for Amelie?" She asked.  
No response  
"Do you get along with her well?" She tried again  
Once again no response  
__End Flashback_  
so she gave up. If she was still human she would have been creeped out by the tunnels, especially since there isn't one little shine of light at all and plus the rodents.  
The guard stopped at a thick led door which she guessed went up to Myrnin's lab.  
"Here's your stop" Yep she was right... Wait he just talked.  
"Tha..." Claire turned around and the guard had disappeared. She found it best not to ask. She pushed the door open and stepped onto the stairs and closed it behind her. She walked up the stair and she could already hear Myrnin's voice talking to himself she guessed. She reached the door at the top of the stairs she opened it to see Myrnin bent over a worktop with a bunch of chemical's in front of him. It would have been common sense to keep away but in Morganville nobody has common sense.  
"Hey Myrnin" Myrnin turn so fast to look at her  
"Claire" He exclaimed smiling "My dear, how are you feeling"  
"I'm okay. It's going to take a while to get use to though"  
"oh yes, yes. It does. Do you need a drink?"  
"Please" She smiled and followed Myrnin to his kitchen. Now that he is trusted and cured he has every household essential. Although they always have little petty arguments, Claire knows she can always talk to Myrnin. She sat down at the table while Myrnin brought two blood bags over. One for him and one for her and place himself in the seat next to her.  
She bit into the blood bag and drank the blood quickly. She must have been thirstier than she originally expected.  
"So how did your friend and boyfriend taking all this in?"  
Myrnin noticed that Claire didn't answer straight away, he moved his chair next to hers and her put his arm around her; she cried into his shoulder.  
"What has happened child?"  
"The...they have both abandoned me. They rather me have died than become a vampire. Shane isn't my boyfriend anymore and I don't think Eve is my friend"  
"Why?"  
"They hate vampires"  
"No I know that. I just mean you haven't changed at all, and you won't, you will still be the same girl that the human boy fell for, why?"  
Claire smiled at him; she loves Myrnin, not like in love but like an older brother, one who she can always talk to.  
"Oh" He jumped up quickly and walked into the lab area up to the table with the test tubes on, Claire followed him out. She saw him get on his hands and knees; he looks like he was looking for something.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked  
"My slippers"  
"Your bunny ones?"  
"No, no. There old. I have new ones...ah ha"  
He pulled out a pair of fluffy duck slippers, with fangs glued on. **(A.N. Picture on profile page)** Apart from the slippers, he does have a good looking outfit on. With the dark jean and top with a skull head on. She couldn't understand why he wore descent clothes while he is in the lab.  
Claire couldn't stop looking at the slippers with the outfit that looked that good. Before she could stop herself she burst out laughing. Myrnin looked up at her with an amused expression.  
"I am so glad your laughing, Claire"  
"Thanks Myrnin" She smiled and walked over to hug him.  
"Your welcome" He smiled a mischievous smile "I have an idea" He pulled out Twilight Eclipse DVD "Want to watch this with me, Milady?"  
"Yes, I'd like to"

* * *

Michael walked down the tunnel toward the place where Myrnin lab was. He was hoping that Amelie could deal with the rouge vampire situation. As he climbed the stairs to Myrnin's lab he could hear Claire's laughter.  
Once he reached the main room he saw Claire and Myrnin on the sofa watching Twilight Eclipse. Neither of them noticed he was there; he walked to the front of the sofa and sat down next to Claire deciding not to ask why.  
"Hey Michael" She whispered smiling, trying to not laugh at Myrnin's rant.  
Myrnin was sat at her side mumbling to himself "Stupid vampire sparkling, what the hell, we don't sparkle"  
_ring ring  
_Myrnin's phone rang; as he left to get it, Claire turned to Michael.  
"What did Amelie say?"  
"She will allow me to go out of town, with you, Eve and Shane. If she can find someone to be our guard, making sure we come back"  
"Oh, that great It means you have a chance" She exclaimed.  
Myrnin ran back into the room and stood in front of the TV with a big-ass smile on his face, looking a little crazy.  
"What's got you smiling Myrnin?" Claire asked  
"I'm going out of town. With you lot"

* * *

So Myrnin is going out of town with them  
what will happen between Shane, Eve, Claire and Michael?  
Please review (:


	7. What just happened ?

**Hey so as promised. The new chapter  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_Myrnin ran back into the room and stood in front of the TV with a big-ass smile on his face.  
"What's got you smiling Myrnin?" Claire asked  
"I'm going out of town. With you lot"_

* * *

Claire was first to break out of the shocked phase "What?"  
"Yeah, dear Amelie was just on the phone informing me of the situation, so I will be accompanying you on your new quest"  
Claire couldn't control the smile that crept on to her face; she knew it was going to be fun with Myrnin. It was Myrnin, it just explains it all.  
"I'm not trying to be offensive Myrnin" Michael started "But does she actually trust you?"  
"No"  
"She's letting you out of town why?" Michael Asked  
"Oh, she left a few threats in the phone call that I'd rather not repeat to young ears"  
Claire and Michael just left it at that not wanting to go in to more detail about the threats.  
"Ready to go Claire? We need to inform Shane and Eve of the news"  
"Yeah, see you soon Myrnin"  
"Yes, goodbye Claire, Michael"  
"Bye"

* * *

Michael and Claire walked back through the tunnel quietly; but it wasn't an awkward quite more comfortable. When they reached the day house, Michael held the car door open for Claire and while she put her seat belt on raced to his own side.  
"I didn't expect Amelie to say yes to be honest" Claire mentioned as they started driving back to the Glass house.  
"I know me neither"  
"What made her say yes?"  
"You"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, because the vampire obviously wanted to kill you and Amelie feels it would be safer for you to go out of town for a bit"  
"Oh" Claire left it at that.

* * *

Shane walked into the Glass house after another long night at work. Eve was in the Kitchen cooking up a simple dinner of Chips (French Fries) and egg.  
"Hey McStabby"  
"Hey Eve, are the Un-dead's home?"  
"No, to be honest I don't know where they are"  
Just then Claire and Michael walked into the kitchen together laughing "and then he actually threw the remote at the TV, just before you walked in" Claire carried on. She still looks the same but he knows he can't be fooled by looks. Claire is no longer the Girl he loved.

* * *

Claire finished telling Michael about the fun of watching twilight with Myrnin  
"Well it sounds like you had a fun catch up"  
"Yep"  
Michael moved to the fridge and turned to Claire but before he could get a word out she said "Yes please"  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
"Telepathy" She smiled  
"Very funny"  
He passed Claire the blood and sat at the side of her at the table, neither of them had really noticed Shane and Eve. Until Michael turned to tell them of the trip out of town but he left out the part about Myrnin being the responsible Vampire.  
"Oh wow Michael, That brilliant" Eve squealed and ran over to him and hugged him. However Michael didn't hug back quite as enthusiastically as Eve. Eve, hurt pulled away.  
"Well done man" Shane said from the Fridge pulling out a beer "Want one?"  
"No"  
"Okay, it's your lost"  
Claire noticed Michaels hands clench into fists but decided not to ask; always seems the best option. Michael knew he had to say something to Shane; especially since he is just acting like nothing has happened with Claire and it pissed him off.  
"How can you just act like nothing has happened?" Michael asked.  
"What?" Shane asked innocently  
Michael banged his fist on the table (Not hard enough to break it) as he stood up to walk away.

Claire knew something had bugged Michael and she couldn't just leave him alone; especially since he has been helping her all this time. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen but not before hearing Eve whisper "sorry"  
Claire knowing Eve was watching her nodded her head to show that she heard before walking away. She headed up to Michael's room; she knocked on the door and whispered "Michael" before entering the room.  
Michael was sat at the end of his bed and he looked Angry, Claire unfazed by the fact he was angry sat near him and put her hand on top of the fist that was resting on his knee for comfort. It was the best thing she could think to do. She knew that she was getting too close to her best friends boyfriend but she can't help it he is too nice and he has been really helpful and understanding with everything plus he's a babe.  
"I'm sorry" Michael whispered  
"What?"  
He looked at her for a moment before saying  
"Doesn't matter"  
Michael undid his fist and clasped Claire's hand. The silence seemed to have lasted forever. Michael broke it.

"I think we should pack, were heading out tomorrow night"  
"Okay, Goodnight Michael" Claire replied standing up, she walked towards the door and started to open it; but it was forcedly slammed shut again by Michael who was now stood behind her, she was stuck between the door and him. She turned and she looked in his eyes, he looked like he was arguing with himself about something.

He then started to lean in. Claire's mind was going in overload was Michael going to kiss her?  
When their lips were inches apart, Claire could feel Michael's breath. He then turned his head to the side and whispered in her ear "Thank you"  
He pulled back a bit then kissed her on the cheek before pulling fully away and turning to walk to his wardrobe. She took that as a cue to leave  
She turned back around and opened the door and walked onto the landing; shutting the door behind her. She leaned against his door; what just happened? She was so glad that vampire's didn't blush. She walked away to her room to pack.

* * *

Should they have kissed ?  
What about Claire falling for him ?  
Please review (:


	8. Packing and PS3

**Hey I love the reviews I'm getting,  
Thank you so much **

**One thing I need to point out is that all the credit for the song lyrics and the song in later chapter's will go to ****SomethingOrAnotherOrCheese****:- Thanks for the song and the changing of some of the Lyrics full. Thanks a lot xx **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_He pulled back a bit then kissed her on the cheek before pulling fully away and turning to walk to his wardrobe.  
She turned back around and opened the door and walked onto the landing; shutting the door behind her. She leaned against his door; what just happened? She was so glad that vampire's didn't blush. She walked away to her room to pack._

* * *

"Finally" Claire sighed as she sat at the side of the suitcase. She didn't realise how long it would actually take to pack for a couple of days, she needed to separate he clothes it to warm weather, cold weather then add on pyjama's and underwear...So yeah it took ages.

She decided to go down stairs to get a drink, when she reached the bottom she noticed Michael sat on the sofa with his guitar in hand **(Picture on profile of the person who I picked to play Michael with his guitar) **Claire reached the bottom step and Michael looked at her, it was kind of awkward. Claire was about to break the awkwardness by starting a conversation but just as she was about to say something the phone rang, Michael looked down at his note as she walked to the phone.

* * *

Michael heard someone on the stairs and turn to see Claire; he saw that she was just about saying something but the phone rang. He looked down at his notes and wrote a few more lyrics.

'_I'd give it all up for you'_  
He did know that he was falling for her, he knew he shouldn't he has a girlfriend and Claire is too young for him. One thing that he knows though is that sooner or later he will have to give in to his feeling.

Claire answered the phone "Hello?"  
"Claire?" Oh crap she thought  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah darling, how you been. I haven't seen you in a while, Why haven't you come round?"  
"I'm okay, just been busy with stuff for Myrnin" Not an exact lie  
"Oh okay, as long as your okay. You know how me and your father worry with this town being ran by Vampires. It puts us on edge thinking you're in trouble"  
"I can assure you, I'm fine. But I do have something to tell you"  
"What is it?"  
Claire looked at Michael as he stood at the doorway, she took a deep breath before saying "I'm a...I'm...I'm going out of town for a few days with Michael and everyone. He has a chance to record an album. We have already discussed it with Amelie and we will be leaving tonight. I needed to let you know"  
"Oh, well thanks for telling me and have fun. Be safe, make sure Michaels there with you, don't get lost. I like that boy"  
"Okay mum, miss you, bye"  
"Bye darling"

As she hung up, Claire slid down the wall behind her to sit on the floor; she banged against the wall gently. Michael walked in and sat next to her.  
"Why didn't you tell them that you're a Vampire?"  
"You saw how Shane and Eve reacted, I don't want my parents to hate me"  
"Claire, they won't hate you. They love you"  
Claire smiled at the fact Michael was once again comforting her. She knew that although he was with Eve, he still had time for her. She does feel bad for falling for her friend's boyfriend, but Michael is just perfect... It's hard not to.

* * *

The silence lasted a while until Michael stood up and turned to Claire. "Come on, let's go on the PS3"  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Well you need cheering up and we can't exactly go far so PS3; Killing zombies seems the best option"  
She smiled up at him "Okay"  
Michael gave her his hand to help her on to her feet and he zoomed off into the room to set everything up and get the controllers. When he turned around Claire was already sat on the sofa waiting for him. He smiled knowing that she used her vampire speed.  
"Fun isn't it? Running at vampire speed?"  
"Hell yeah"  
He smiled and passed her a remote and they waited for the screen to load up.

"Played it before?" Michael asked  
"Nope"  
"Know controls?"  
"Nope"  
"Going to wing it?"  
"Yep"  
When the game loaded up Michael clicked start and showed Claire the basic controls. Then they went on a killing spree, well Michael did Claire was kind of shooting continuously not really aiming which made the game more fun.  
The game lasted 4 hours and Shane walked in to see Michael chuckling and Claire throwing the PS3 remote down, Pouting. Shane ignored what was going on and walked up the stairs to finish packing.

"I don't like this game" Claire huffed as Michael picked up the controller.  
This caused Michael to burst out laughing at her "No Claire, I just think the game doesn't like you"  
She pushed him off of the sofa with her vampire strength for revenge. He looked up at her shocked which made her laugh. She held out her hand to help him up but when he grabbed it he pulled her down, not really thinking it through as she fell on him. As she sat up she noticed she was in fact straddling him; this was once again a moment where she was glad she didn't blush no more. She played it cool as she moved off of him to sit back on the sofa while he got up.  
He smiled at her before walking to the stairs "I'm just going to make sure I've got everything, it is pretty late and were setting off in 30 minutes"  
"Okay"

* * *

Michael walked into his room and moved his suitcase and guitar case off of his bed. He picked up his notebook and re-read the lyrics he was currently writing. He laid on his bed and thought of what happened downstairs with Claire.  
He knew he was probably over thinking things after all Claire couldn't like him; he was her friend's boyfriend. Michael knew he shouldn't really be think of Claire but he found it hard not to. He was angry at Eve and now seeing the reality of things he doesn't really think that he has the same feelings to Eve as he once had.  
Michael picked up his pen and started writing a few more Lyrics.

'_Instead of lying in here thinking'_  
A knock on his door caught his attention "Yeah" He shouted not knowing whether it was Eve or Claire.  
Claire walked in and noticed the lyric book "What ya writing?"  
"Just trying to figure out a new song, you alright?"  
"Yeah, just thought you should know it's time to go"  
"Ok"  
Michael got up and grabbed his suitcase, Claire stood at the door and held it open for him, although she didn't need to. It was just to be polite. Michael stopped in front of Claire and grabbed her suitcase which was as the side of her to take down as well.  
"Thanks" Claire smiled as they headed down the stairs to the car.

As they pulled up at the border of Morganville, Amelie was waiting with her guards and a bigger car. Michael and Claire got out of the car first and Shane and Eve soon followed.  
"Hey Amelie" Claire said cheerfully  
"Hello Claire, how are you coping?"  
"Very well thanks, Michaels been a big help"  
"I'm glad to hear that"

She turned to her guards "Please get all the belongings out of the back of this car and put them in the bigger car"

She then turned back to Claire and the gang "You know the rules, you have to return to Morganville and I will keep checking up to make sure your all behaving. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yep" Claire said enthusiastically  
"Yeah" Eve drawled out  
"Of course" Michael said politely  
"Sure" Shane sighed "Wait, didn't you make Oliver go with us last time. But I have heard he's out of town, so who the hell is watching us this time"

"That would be me" Myrnin said making himself noticed as he walked over to the group with his suitcase which the guard took it off of him to put it in the boot of the car.  
"WHAT!" Shane shouted "No way in hell"

* * *

So what are your opinions?  
Please review (:  
I love reviews


	9. First step of the journey

**Hey  
thank you so much for the reviews and supporting my story**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

"_That would be me" Myrnin said making himself noticed as he walked over to the group with his suitcase which the guard took it off of him to put it in the boot of the car._

"_WHAT!" Shane shouted "No way in hell"  
_

* * *

"Is there a problem, Mr Collins?" Amelie asked in a cold voice; one which Claire knew full well that meant no arguing back.  
"Yes I have a problem" He huffed "That crazy psycho vampire is not going out of town with us. How the hell can you trust him?"  
"Myrnin is one of the most trustworthy people in Morganville and I full well trust him going out of town. So I suggest you should shut up and get in the vehicle if you're going with them"  
This caused Shane to shut up, he would never miss a chance to get out of Morganville; he opened the door to the seven seated car and sat at the very back, Eve followed him soon after; she knew there was nothing for her to say.

Myrnin turn to Claire and gave her a hug after Eve shut the door "Hello, little Claire"  
"Hey Myrnin"  
Once he pulled away Myrnin looked at Amelie with a look of Glee "You really mean that you 'full well trust me'?"  
"Not in the slightest but I'm giving you a chance. Your illness is long gone so I believe that you can be...somewhat responsible"  
Claire turned and started walking to the car knowing that she has received the 'return or else' speech and she just wanted to get going. Michael noticed Claire heading to the car and decided to follow. Besides it was time to go.  
"Okay Amelie, we'll see you when we get back, Bye" Michael said politely before climbing in the middle seats with Claire. Myrnin was about to follow...  
"Myrnin"  
"Yes Amelie"  
"Keep Claire safe"  
"Of course I will"  
He gave Amelie one last smile before climbing into the driver's seat.

The seating was Myrnin in the driver's seat, Claire sat behind him and Michael was sat at the side of her; behind Michael was Eve and next to eve, behind Claire, was Shane. They were about a mile from the border of Morganville before Claire leaned back into her seat slightly comfy, she glanced at Michael to see him looking at his phone. She rested her eyes on the back of Myrnin's seat...Wait!  
"Myrnin?"  
"Yes"  
"Have you ever driven a motorised car before?" Please say yes  
"Of course, I'm not that old" Oh good "However what do these pedals mean" Claire giggled she knew he was pulling her leg because she could see him smiling through the rear-view mirror. However Shane wasn't amused though  
"Great, in a car with a psycho Vampire that doesn't know how to drive"  
"Oh on the contrary dear Shane, I can drive I was simply implying that I don't understand all the pedals"  
Claire was literally biting her tongue to stop herself from full on laughing, she looked to her left at Michael to see that he was just as amused as her. She knew Shane had the 'I'm going to kill him' look even without turning to look at him; he just had that tone of voice whispering "Stupid Sarcastic vampire, psycho bas..." Slowly getting quieter, she could still her him though...Vampire hearing.  
She tuned out Shane's vampire rant and turned to Michael "Excited?"  
"Yeah, I hope he likes the songs?"  
"He will do don't worry, you've worked hard. I'm sure he'll love it"  
"Yeah?" Michael smiled; he lov...likes how supportive Claire was.  
"Yeah" She smiled back.

* * *

They had been on the road for 2 hours. Claire had one earphone in leaning her head back, while Michael had the other both listening to Music. Shane was on his PSP while Eve was reading a Goth chick magazine and Myrnin was listening in on the Music Claire and Michael were listening to while watching the road driving.  
Myrnin could tell that both Michael and Claire had growing feelings , he could tell by the way they spend a lot of time together, the way they talk to each other...The chemistry was un-missable...But then again they weren't as old as Him.

It was almost sunrise; Myrnin decided it would be easier to stop off at the next motel for the time being. He pulled into the car park of the small motel. It was nowhere near 5 stars but it wasn't too bad.  
"Here our stop, Ladies, Vampires and Shane" Myrnin said with Glee.  
Claire giggled at the fact that Myrnin was trying to piss Shane off, it was working. Michael and Myrnin got out of the car first and Myrnin opened the car door for Claire. She said her thanks and walked round to stand with Michael and the other.  
Eve came to stand next to Claire while Myrnin got everyone's suitcases out of the car. He passed Shane and Eve's first and then got Michael's and Claries. As Claire was going to grab hers Michael reached for it. "I'll get it for you"  
"Thanks Michael"  
"Typical" Shane Muttered and he walked off in front.  
Michael ignored him anyway and started walking. Myrnin locked the car and followed the others.

The women on the register was tall, she had red hair and had way too much make-up on...she actually looked orange.  
"Hi there" She flirted looking between Michael, Shane and Myrnin.  
"Hi Amy-lee" Myrnin read her name tag "Have you got three rooms spare?"  
"As a matter of fact we do" She smiled "what type of rooms would you like?"  
"We would like one single bed room and two double bedded rooms"  
"Yes, we have them free on the second floor In the building to the left, they are all neighboured with each other and one of the double bedded rooms is conjoined with the single, is that acceptable?"  
"Yes that would be fine, thank you"  
"Okay, whose name is the check going under?"  
Myrnin looked at Michael; Michael sighed and walked to the Register "Michael Glass"  
"Okay Michael" Amy-lee purred, Michael stared at her un-fazed.  
Claire was glaring at Amy-lee, she didn't like that she was trying to flirt with Michael. But she was happy that Michael was paying no attention. Wait...it wasn't any of her business, Michael is Eves's boyfriend right?  
Once Michael Paid and they got the Keys, the group started walking to the next building over. Once they reached the second floor and stood outside of the rooms.  
"Now this is the part where you guys choose which room you want to be in. I'm in the single one" Myrnin said walking to a door with the number 25 on.  
"Wait, why do you get the single room" Shane complained  
"Simple…..I'm older" Myrnin said before opening the door and putting his suitcase in. He stood at the door and watched the rest decide which room to go in.

* * *

**Reviews ?  
Who should Claire be in a room with?  
Eve- they sort out friendship  
Michael- maybe a cute scene.  
Let me know xoxo**


	10. Friends again?

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

Sorry about the late update... I just had a bit of a writer's block. I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go.

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

_He stood at the door and watched the rest decide which room to go in.  
_

* * *

Claire decided to break the awkward silence. At this moment in time it's hard to believe that they were all close friends to start with "So, what's happening?"  
Michael turned to her and she shrugged. Shane then answered "Well I am not going in a room with any blood-sucker"  
Michael Glared at him "Fine, Me and Claire and you and Eve in the rooms"  
Michael moved his stuff into the room next to Myrnin's.  
Claire looked at Eve and gave her a small smile before following Michael into the room.  
He was sat on the bed when she walked in...Wait the bed...one bed? One double bed. Oh crap.  
Claire decided to ignore the one bed problem at the moment and decided to sit next to Michael. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, I just never thought Shane would hate me that much" He whispered  
"Sorry that is my fault" Claire looked down at the floor guilty.  
Michael turned to her and put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. Once their eye locked Michael spoke "It's not your fault, I would have protected you all over again if I had to" The sincerity in Michaels voice was what convince Claire the most. She smiled at him, unaware that his hand had moved on to her cheek. Michael face started moving close to hers and she became aware that she could feel his breath on her face as his lips hovered above hers. Was he going to kiss her?  
"Claire" He whispered before pressing his lips to hers; she could tell he was hesitant but soon relaxed as she started kissing him back. The kiss was slow and soft and short because of the knock at the door. Claire pulled back and went to answer it.  
Thank god once again that she doesn't blush she thought. At the door was Eve which surprised Claire because she forgot about Michaels Girlfriend... Damn.  
"Hey Eve, what do you want?" Claire asked with a fake smile on her face.  
"Can I talk to you Claire, alone?"  
"Sure" Claire turned back to Michael who was still sitting on the bed looking at her "be back later"  
"Okay" He replied with a smirk on his face, Claire knew he was thinking about the kiss because so was she. She gave him a smile before following Eve out of the room.  
They walked silently down to the main lobby and they sat on a sofa in the corner. The awkward silence seems to have lasted a lifetime before Eve broke it.  
"I'm sorry" Eve whispered  
"What?"  
"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judge you on being a vampire because I know you're the same person just like Michael was. So yeah I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, I'd like my little CB back?"  
"Sure" Claire smiled while Eve jumped to hug her.  
"So what's happening between you and Michael" Eve said as she pulled back.  
"What? Nothing"  
"Come on, I know he likes you and I know that you like him. I know we are supposedly going out, but I honestly feel like the connection we once had is gone and so I am thinking of breaking up with him"  
"Oh, you have it wrong Michael doesn't like me, I mean he's just taking care of me because of the whole vampire problem" _No matter how much I'd like him to like me  
_"Yeah, whatever just spill, details. I need details girl"  
Claire giggled at her antics before telling her of the almost kiss and the resent kiss. She never expected Eve to squeal but she did.  
"See that's proof that he likes you"  
"No, it isn't"  
"Is"  
"Isn't"  
"Yeah whatever" Eve had a small smile on her face; she looked at Claire before standing up. "I need to talk to Michael about the relationship, you don't mind waiting for me here do you Claire-bear?"  
"No I don't mind"  
"Thanks"

* * *

Eve walked back up to Claire and Michael's room and knocked on the door. Michael came and opened it. Before he got a word out Eve said seriously "We need to talk"  
Michael nodded and opened the door fully to let Eve inside. He moved back to sit on the bed while Eve shut the door behind her and sat next to him.  
"So, let's talk" Michael started  
"I want to break up" Eve said putting it simply  
"Okay" Michael simply answered  
"I know you like Claire and I think you'll be great together but you have to tell her, not just kiss her"  
Michael's head snapped up to Eve "You knew about the kiss"  
"Yeah, but it's not why I am breaking up with you. I'm not in love with you. I just love you as a friend"  
Eve stood up and walked to the door; before leaving she turned to Michael "Now you just have to tell Claire how you feel" With that said she walked out, Leaving Michael to his thoughts.

* * *

Claire sat at the same place Eve left her listening to music on her phone. She couldn't stop smiling she had her friend again. She was ecstatic, although she knew Eve couldn't keep many secret and she had probably told Michael that Claire has a crush on him. Michael wouldn't like her back; the kiss was just a stroke of luck on her part.  
"Claire Bear!" She heard Eve shout from the stairs. She took her earphones out and turned her music off before standing up and walking to wear Eve was standing.  
"So, did the break up go well?"  
"Yeah! It went fine" Eve smiled. Claire rolled her eyes at her and looked at the clock on her phone.  
"I think we should get some sleep" Claire mused "I have a feeling Myrnin will wake us up at a stupid time to get driving again"  
"Yeah, ok"  
With that said they both started walking up the stairs to their rooms; Claire's room was the first room on the floor; with a quick hug and a wave to Eve Claire went in to her room. Michael was laid on the bed with his Lyric book and guitar. Claire smiled at the sight.  
"Luck with the new song?" Claire asked breaking Michael out of his thoughts. He looked up and gave her a smile  
"Yeah, I think it's coming along fine. Should be done before we get to the studio"  
"Good, I was thinking about going to sleep now, Myrnin may wake us up at a stupid time"  
"Yeah, I think that's wise" He gave a little Chuckle "You can use the bathroom first"  
"Thanks" Claire collected her pyjama's and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

When she went back into the room Michael was already changed; well had pyjama bottoms on. Why can't he wear a shirt, Claire snapped out of her daze and went to put her clothes in her suitcase, not before seeing Michael's smirk.  
Michael got into the bed first and pulled away the covers for Claire, she joined him not long after.  
"Michael?" Claire whispered once she was comfy  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think Amelie will catch...You know who, before we get back"  
"Yeah I do, there's no need to worry Claire you have loads of people watching out for you. We all care"  
"Thank you Michael, Night" She whispered before Closing her eyes.  
"Goodnight, Claire"

* * *

**I know it might not be as good as the rest but hey we got a kiss.  
Please Review.  
Once again I'm sorry about the wait. **


	11. A second attack

**I have officially left high school... To be honest it's scary as hell. I have to grow up  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.  
**

* * *

"_Yeah I do, there's no need to worry Claire you have loads of people watching out for you. We all care"  
"Thank you Michael, Night" She whispered before Closing her eyes.  
"Goodnight, Claire"_

* * *

Claire woke up first and noticed that she was tangled with Michael. He had his arms around her and her head was on his chest and one of her legs was resting on top of his thighs. Strange enough she was comfy. She slowly untangled herself from him, careful not to wake him and went to her suitcase to grab her clothes. She went in to the bathroom to shower and change.

She changed in to a red and black leopard print vest top with a black belt; Tight ripped black leggings and red flip flop shoes. She then put on her back choker and red bracelet; she finished off by putting red lip gloss and mascara on. **(Photo on profile**) She collected her pyjamas and bath accessories and walked back out into the room. Michael was up and dress and when she walked into the room he turned to look at her. He was wearing dark jeans which hung low on his hips and he had a green tight shirt which showed his abs; nether said a word and looked each other up and down.  
Michael broke the silence "Wow...you look" He paused and awkwardly coughed "Hot"  
"Thanks" Claire smiled "You don't look bad yourself"  
At that moment Myrnin walked in "You love birds ready to go?"  
"Love birds? Really Myrnin?"  
"I saw you two this morning before you got up, all cuddled together" He said with a cheeky smile as he walked out of the door. Claire smiled to herself as she grabbed her suitcase and out of the door, Michael soon followed.

When Michael and Claire reached the car Myrnin and Shane were arguing of something...again.  
"NO!"  
"Now Mr Collins please don't be so unreasonable" Myrnin said with a smirk on his face obviously trying to piss Shane off more.  
"Dammit!" Shane pulled out a stake.  
Claire realised that maybe it was going too far; tried to put a stop to it.  
"Shane, Shane stop this is getting stupid"  
Before anyone had realised what had happened Shane had stabbed the stake into Myrnin's side and Myrnin fell to the floor; silently.  
"Oh god" Claire whispered.  
Shane stood with pride at the thought of staking a vampire, which only lasted a short time because Myrnin stood up behind him with a goofy smile on his face and poked Shanes Shoulder.  
"For god's sake Myrnin, do you really have to play games" Claire exclaimed  
"Yes it's fun" With that said Shane glared at Myrnin before climbing into the car. **(A.N. Idea from iBook-95) **It was 8 and the sun was coming up, they were going to be stuck in the car until sundown.

* * *

They had been on the road for at least 11 hours, not that Claire was counting; when Eve decided she was bored and wanted to play a game.  
"I know, who was the last person you kissed Shane?" Eve asked  
"What?"  
"Last person you kissed? Like 20 questions but more personal and fun" Eve had a sneaky smile on her face and when she caught Claire's eyes she gave her a wink.  
"Fine, the last person I kissed was Monica Morrell"  
"What?" Claire and Shane had been broken up for 4 days and he hasn't been out of the house in that time which meant that he kissed Monica while he was still with Claire.  
Claire couldn't believe that he actually cheated on her; Eve broke the awkward silence by moving the question on "So Claire who was the last person that you kissed?"  
Claire gave Eve a grateful smile before answering "Well...yeah...hmm my last kiss was Michael"  
Claire glanced at Michael to see him smirking to himself and she couldn't help the small smile which made its way to her face.  
"So Michael, Your last kiss was Cla..."  
Eve couldn't finish what she was saying because something bumped into the side of the car and tipped it. Claire Grabbed Eve and Michael Grabbed Shane and they used their vampire speed to get out of the car before it hit the tree.  
Claire sat down next to Eve on the grass who was shaking with fear "Hey Eve babes, its ok we are all alright"  
"Yeah, but only one thing could knock us over with that amount of force is a Vampire and you know it Claire"  
"yeah, Yes I do...Wait here" Claire made her way over to Michael and Myrnin who were talking about getting in touch with Amelie.

* * *

Myrnin walked away from Michael to ring Amelie.  
"Hello?"  
"Amelie, we have a problem"  
"What sort of problem Myrnin?"  
"A vampire attacked our car; we think the vampire was involved with the vampire that attacked Claire in Morganville. If that's so it means they are following us"  
"Ok, keep your eye on Claire and I will send someone to watch your back from now on and keep an eye on the vampires"  
"Ok thank you Amelie"

* * *

Michael turned to Claire as she reached him "You ok?"  
"Sure just a little freaked out" Claire breathed as she sat on the grass. Michael sat down with her and put his arm around her to hold her close.  
"You'll be fine" He smiled "I'll make sure of it" He whispered "here relax"  
He let go and lay down in the grass pulling her with him. They just laid there for a while looking up at the sky. Claire let a smile grace her face as they relaxed. She never thought when she moved to Morganville that she would be a vampire or that she would have kissed Michael... Kissed Michael. Claire glanced to her left at him, he was most definitely hot. Looking back up at his face she noticed that he was looking at her.  
"Were you checking me out?"  
"No"  
"Sure, whatever" Michael said with a smirk once again on his face. When did he become so cocky? Claire thought, not that she was complaining  
Myrnin came back over to announce that they had to get moving again. Michael stood up first and offered Claire a hand. She was scared that someone else was going to get hurt from the vampires following them but she knew that once she got back to Morganville she was going to learn how to fight.  
"You coming" Michael shouted knocking her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah" She said running to catch up.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not as good as other chapters, I had a slight writers block.  
But anyway please review ^_^**


	12. Song Book

**Sorry about the long wait but here it is... and as I promised before the end of the month.  
Thank you ****everjoyie**** for giving me your idea and I am going to use bits of it. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Morganville Vampires Characters, Rachel Caine does.**

_"You coming" Michael shouted knocking her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah" She said running to catch up._

Claire walked with Michael, while Eve walked with Shane still trying to get him to see reason with the whole situation. Myrnin was leading the group to the next Motel, so everyone could get a shower, while he goes and finds another car. As usual they got two rooms. Claire got one key while Shane had the other.  
Once Claire reached her room and went inside leaving the door open, not caring who was sharing the room with her. Michael was walking towards Claire's room when Eve ran past him into Claire's room "Sorry dead guy, girl talk needed" She said with a smile. Michael chuckled at her antics before walking into Shane's room deciding to try and talk to him.

* * *

Eve sat on the bed as Claire made her way to the bathroom to clean up and change but stopped when Eve called her "Claire?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where did your gothic, chick style come from?"  
"Bottom of my wardrobe"  
"No seriously"  
"I'm not sure, I guess I have always had it but just felt self conscious wearing some of the things I have"  
"now?"  
"Now I just think I look hot" She gave Eve a wink as she walked into the bathroom. Claire changed into a one shoulder red dress with the tights she had on before a pair of red heals and she placed a red bat necklace about her neck. She walked in to her room and saw Eve looking in her suitcase at something.  
"See something you like in there?"  
"Yeah I love this top, it is totally me. Could I borrow it...Wow" Eve pulled out a one shoulder halter neck top but stopped talking when she saw Claries outfit. "You look good, trying to impress someone perhaps? Someone whose name starts with M"  
"Myrnin... Ewe no!" Claire Giggled "Yes you can borrow the top Eve, pick some shoes and jeans while you're at it because we're heading to the studio now"  
"Oh thank you CB" Eve squealed while hugging Claire. She then turned and grabbed a pair of jeans and knee high black boots (**outfits on profile page**).  
While Eve went to get changed Claire wondered off to Shane and Michael's room. She knocked once and then again when she didn't get an answer. After waiting a while she decided to just walk in.

There lying on the bed was Michaels 'Secret' Lyric book. The thing he writes his feeling in. Eve told her about it when they were going out that he wouldn't let anyone look at it. Claire thought of this opportunity, she could see what he really feels about Eve... about her.  
"Michael?" She called "Shane?"  
Nothing.  
Her opportunity was now. She walked slowly to the bed as if she was creeping past someone. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached across for the book. Stopping her hand an inch before it feeling slightly guilty of what she was about to do. But it passed. She pulled the book towards her and opened it to a page titled

'_Busy'_

_No magazines or DVD's we both got _

_The downstairs PS3 _

_I'll hold your hand _

_Then shall we confess together_

_It's just so hard to say_

_Every time we hear _

_The whole world rushing by _

_I know that you're not normal_

Claire let a small smile grace her face as she thought of when they played on the PS3, she was rubbish at it...Oh My God she realised it's about she was about to Read more when she heard Michaels and Shanes voices from down the hall She put the book back in the middle of the bed where she found it and stood near the door as if she just walked in looking for them. Both Michael and Shane walked in and both look rather mad at something.  
"Claire?" Michael was the first to talk, all his anger gone.  
"Hey" Claire gave them an innocent smile and she carried on speaking "I was looking for you. I was wondering what time we're going to the studio?"  
Michael gave her a look to say 'What you done?' But she ignored it as he started talking "When Myrnin gets back with the car we are heading straight there"  
"Oh ok" Claire answered with a smile.  
She started to make her way to the door as she passed Shane she offered him a friendly smile which she believed that he would return; not the look of disgust which she received.  
"Oh and Claire, please for the love of god ask Eve to switch rooms with me" Michael shouted after her when she left the room.

* * *

When she reached her room Eve was already changed into her clothing "Nice" Claire Whistled.  
Eve gave her a grin as she twirled around to show Claire her outfit "Thank You"  
"Michael asked me to ask you to switch rooms, it seems that he and Shane have once again had another argument"  
"Yeah sure, I want to see where your relationship with Michael goes" Eve stated as she was grabbing her suitcase.  
"Ha-ha aren't you funny Eve"  
"Hilarious" She smiled as she walked across the hall to Shane's room. Not long after Michael walked in with a satisfied look on his face.  
"What have you done?" Claire asked in an accusing tone  
"Nothing, I've just riled Shane up a bit. I'm just in a good mood"  
"Yeah" Claire decided to not question him  
Michael Moved his suitcase to wear Eves was before and starting unpacking some of his things. Claire watched as he moved about putting his stuff in place. All she could think about was the song book and the lyrics he had written about the PS3. She was so sure that's it's about her but didn't have the courage to ask him about it.  
"Checking me out?" Michael asks with a smirk noticing Claire eyes on him knocking her out of her daze. This time Claire did something un-Claire like.  
"Of Course, looking good" She smiled.

"Ok Kiddie winks time to go!" Myrnin Shouted from the hall. Claire rolled her eyes at Myrnin, it was so like him. But nevertheless she followed Michael out of the room and to the new Car.

* * *

**So here's the chapter. I am so incredibly sorry for the wait.  
But please review. ( : **


	13. The first Single

**I know it's been a while. I've been busy with getting my result and have my enrolment. I'm back on track now ( :  
Thank you for still supporting my story.**  
**The outfits from the last chapter are now up on my profile please look (:  
Also follow me on twitter, you can remind me to update the story aha - http :/ twitter. com/ Lauren_Jade_14 **

"_Ok Kiddie winks time to go!" Myrnin Shouted from the hall. Claire rolled her eyes at Myrnin, it was so like him. But nevertheless she followed Michael out of the room and to the new Car._

The ride to the studio didn't seem long to Claire, she was just thinking of the lyrics to Michael's song. She was so certain it was about her but she didn't want to ask. Yeah like go up to Michael _'Hey been found your song book on your bed and I decided to invade your privacy and look at it'_ no that doesn't sound quite right. She shook her head and rested it against the cool glass of the car window. Myrnin was pulling into the studio; it was actually a big building and it looked like very modern building and it must have cost thousands to build; once in the car park.  
Claire got out and stood staring at the building. It was dark so the place was well lit it had lamps going down the path to the main enterence and on the right was a fountain with night lights around the border of it. The main enterence was and arc and each of the bricks of the arc were signed by past celebrities or produces which have previously been to the studio. The arc was lit by lights which were at the foot of the bricks at each side.  
"Wow" Claire breathed  
"I know" Eve said from the side of her, each in awe of the building.  
"Modern technology Ladies, it's a wonderful thing" Myrnin stated walking in-between them after locking the car.  
Claire walked up to Michael who was walking in front "Nervous?" she asked when she caught up to walk at a steady pace by him.  
"A little"  
"You'll be fine" Claire gave him a re-assuring smile.  
The walked into the main enterence and up to the desk and Michael signed some papers and told the receptionist about his appointment.

* * *

Once Michael was in the isolation booth he started to play the guitar for one of the song without the vocals first so when he sang the song live he can put all his effort in his voice not the guitar playing. Everyone else was sat in the control room watching him. Claire looking at all the controls was glad that she wasn't the record producer because all the equipment confuses her. She's always been more of a sit and watch everyone else when it came to music in her old school. Claire was knocked out her thoughts but the producer telling Michael to start singing the song. This was the bit Claire was waiting for to see if there were any hints to the song being about her.  
Claire looked at Michael and realised that he was staring straight at her; she kept eye contact with him. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her, she couldn't place it.

**Olly Murs- Busy ( SomethingOranotherOrcheese tweaked the words to go with the fanfiction for me. Underlined bits are the bits changed.) **

_Weekends in bed, no scramble eggs, or bacon _

_I'd give it all up for you _

_Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we _

_Close our eyes _

_Enjoy the view _

_We don't wanna hear _

_The real world passing by _

_Saying we're not __normal _

_We spend all our time __lying too ourselves_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy, doing nothing _

_We spend all our time running for our lives _

_Going nowhere, it's really something _

_Getting busy, doing nothing. _

_No magazines or DVD's we both got _

_The downstairs PS3'_

_I'll hold your hand _

_Then shall we confess together _

_It's just so hard to __say _

_Every time we hear _

_The whole world rushing by _

_I know that you're not normal _

_We spend all our time __lying too ourselves_

_Going nowhere, it's really something _

_Getting busy doing nothing _

_We spend all our time running for our lives _

_Going nowhere, it's really something _

_Getting busy, doing nothing. _

_Should be working __it out_

_Instead of lying in here __thinking?_

_Life __rings but I won't take it _

_'Cause you only get one __chance__... only get one __Chance_

_All our time __lying too ourselves_

_Going nowhere, it's really something _

_Getting busy doing nothing _

_We spend all our time running for our lives _

_Going nowhere, it's really something _

_Getting busy, doing nothing. _

_All our time, doing nothing _

_All our time, getting busy doing nothing_

When the song was finished Michael broke eye contact with Claire to look at the producer.  
"Well I must say Michael that was a brilliant song, you wrote it yourself?"  
"Yes, I guess you can say it's like a journal"  
"Brilliant, you can come out now" The producer, who Claire found out his name was Matt looked really impressed. Claire smile at Michael who glanced back at her before he exited the booth to join them in the control room.  
Michael sat beside Claire as the producer played back the song for everyone. Claire could feel Michael's eyes on her while the song was playing but she didn't want to make eye contact this time, he was sitting so close to her. The Producer pressed some buttons and then called Michael over to him and passed him a CD.

"Here's your first Single Michael Glass, I think it will be the first of many" Matt said with a Smile. "Your free to go home, I will keep in contact and keep you updated on the sale records of this single and phone you in to record more depending on the rate of sale this single goes at"  
"Ok thank you" Michael smiled as he grabbed the CD. On the cover was a picture Michael sat leaning on an amp while playing the guitar. Claire was looking over Michaels shoulder at the cover and in her opinion he looked hot, like a bad boy rocker.  
"Ok time to head back to the Hotel" Myrnin exclaimed. You could tell he needed feeding by his attitude. Claire gave Michael a smile as she walked out with Myrnin and Eve. Shane was already standing by the car when they walked out Claire climbed into the back seat and they waited for Michael. About 2 minutes had passed and Myrnin was getting fidgety. Michael was walking up the pathway. Myrnin pulled out and stopped in front of Michael once Michael was seating in the car. Myrnin took off, Michael only just shut the door.  
"What took you so long?" Myrnin questioned.  
"Not my fault" Michael just shrugged. Myrnin growled and floored it back to the hotel.

* * *

**So opinions?  
No confession yet. Should there be one you do you think ?**

**Please Review.  
**


	14. The Quick Journey Home

**I know it's been a while. I'm sorry  
I've Re done every chapter though, so please re read the chapters x**

**: ) I think I have my inspiration back.  
Disclaimer- Don't own Morganville Vampires**

* * *

"_What took you so long?" Myrnin questioned.  
"Not my fault" Michael just shrugged. Myrnin growled and floored it back to the hotel.  
_

As they pulled up to the hotel Myrnin left the car instantly and went to his room for food. He was irritable when he was hungry Claire noticed. She walked up the stairs with Eve who was going on about how awesome the studio was. To be honest Claire wasn't paying much attention; she knew she needed to feed too. Once she reached her room she said her goodbyes to Eve and went in straight to her suitcase for the blood. The thought of drinking blood still made her sick but it was necessary.

Hearing that Michael came in to the room she held up another bottle for him "Want one?" She questioned  
"Yeah" Claire didn't look at him she just threw it over her head knowing that he would catch it anyway. Claire thought of the song, the kiss. Everything that has happened with Michael and yet they haven't actually talk about anything, they were just acting on impulses. Not that she was complaining at all. But she knew that she should talk to him about it.

Claire turned around to Michael, he was sat on the bed looking at his single cover with a small smile on his face, and she could tell how important and how happy he was about the opportunity. She opened her mouth to speak to him but shut it before she actually said a word. What if this made things awkward with him? She needed him, she knew that much.

"I'm going to talk with Myrnin" Claire said walking out, She couldn't bring it up. Damn.

Walking next door she knocked before entering. Just to make sure, you never know what Myrnin's doing, she was suprised that he actually left Bob at home, that damn spider. He was sat on his bed looking at the mobile phone Amelie gave him before we left town. So she can get in touch with us, Claire knew it was because Amelie wanted to make sure Myrnin was behaving, after all he was crazy at one point. Without saying a word Claire went to sit next to him.

"What wrong Claire?" Myrnin asks putting the phone on the bed, looking up at her.

"I want to learn to fight"

Myrnin raised an eyebrow "Fight? My dear that is a strange request"

"No I need to be able to fight because I was the victim in the attack. They wanted me dead for a reason and so I need to be able to protect myself"

"You know Amelie won't be so keen to accept you request"

"That is why you will convince her" Claire looked him in the eye "Please Myrnin, I need to be able to protect myself, especially since I am now a vampire"

He gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and nodding "Fine, I'll try"

Claire smiled and jumped him, hugging him tight "Thank you Myrnin, you're the best"  
Myrnin hugged her back "Of Course I am; you couldn't repeat that to Amelie though could you?" Claire laughed and pulled back "You better get some sleep then Claire, I'll let Amelie know"  
Claire got up and started to walk out of the door, not before turning back to Myrnin "Thanks" She smiled and Left.

Michael just sat and looked at his single in his hands, even after Claire left the room. Was it that obvious that the song was about her? Did it scare her off? He hoped not. He sighed and laid back on to the bed staring at the ceiling, why couldn't he just tell her how he feel. Michael's thoughts were interrupted by Claire walking in with a smile on her face.  
She glanced at him before pointing to the bathroom "I'll go first" Michael nodded as she disappeared. He looked at the spot where she was just standing. He should confess, he's not getting any younger, well not any older either but that's not the point. He got up and moved the CD off the bed and decided to change into the pyjama bottoms before Claire came out of the Bathroom.  
He got into bed; tomorrow…He thought, I'll tell her tomorrow. Not long Sleep consumed him.

Claire exited the bathroom at looked towards the bed, Michael was already asleep, he looked cute, a small smile was on his face. Claire got into her bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Claire wasn't sure how long she was asleep before Myrnin came barging in her room, He pulled at her covers immediately and easily to get her up.

"What is it Myrnin?" She asked irritated.  
"We need to head back to Morganville now!"  
Michael at this point was sat up and looking at Myrnin "Why?"  
"There is an uproar occurring, the person who attack you took you parents hostage Claire. They want Amelie to remove her protection over you"  
This scared her. Why was it her? What did she do? Claire didn't ponder over this long she jumped up grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and ran straight to the bathroom. It was her parents they took; now it's personal.

Claire changed into a pair of black jeans and a crimson cotton twilled dress and a pair of similar colours plims. (**On profile**). She walked back out, the room was empty and Michael was standing at the door.  
"Myrnin took your suitcase for you, we just need to hand our keys in and then were ready to go"  
She smiled at him and walked out of the room. Eve was stood at the car wearing a gothic off the shoulder top, which actually belonged to Claire, a pair of jeans and bat buckled flat shoes (**On Profile**). She was stood talking with Shane, as soon as he saw Claire heading over he walked around the other side of the car.

"Wow Claire looking good" Eve Smiled.  
"You too, where did you get the top?"  
"Suitcase de la Claire"  
Claire rolled her eyes and got into the car as Myrnin unlocked it. She was panicking, what if her parents were hurt because of her. Michael must have noticed because as they set off he grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring look. She moved to the middle seat and rested her head on his shoulder, she just needed the comfort.

Shane glared at Michael as Claire rested her head on him. Yeah Claire looks the same and maybe that's why he's pissed? No Shane knew that now she was a Vampire she isn't the same girl. He glanced at Eve to see if she was bothered by her them; she was smiling at them. What the hell? Is everyone crazy?

Claire didn't notice they were back in Morganville until they pulled up at the founders square and Myrnin was out of the car straight away. Claire followed not long after. Myrnin walked to a building across the square, one that Claire hasn't been in before. Walking inside it seemed like a normal entrance to a hotel and a posh hotel at that. But Myrnin walked past the desk to a door with a keypad on the side. Punched in some numbers in and the door swung open, two massive Guards; Vampires stood tall and didn't move an inch as they walked past. This room was massive, in the middle of the room was a table, and sat at the top of the table was Amelie she sat tall, she was flowing with elegance. Next to her was Oliver who looked bored and uninterested. Myrnin pulling Claire along went to sit with Amelie; Claire took the seat at the side of him. While the other just sat at any spare seat. Shane ended up next to Monica, Michael next to Claire and Eve next to Miranda.

When everyone was seated Amelie stood "As you all know there are rouge vampires on the loose here in Morganville, we need you all to be aware and prepared. Until this problem is solved every Vampire must accompany a human, in case any more attacks are made like the attack on Claire" Claire winced at the thought "Any Questions?"

Amelie Gazed at everyone in the room, no one said a word "Good, dismissed. Make sure you all listen to my rule" At this half of the room started murmuring as they stood and exited. The only ones left were Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Claire, Michael, Shane and Eve. Amelie turned to Claire "I heard you wanted to learn to fight"

* * *

**Hey some I am back on track again. I will promise to try and update every week.  
Please Review (:**


	15. Training

**I'm back, everyone's reviews has increased my determination to finish this story**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Morganville Vampires**

* * *

_The only ones left were Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Claire, Michael, Shane and Eve.__ Amelie turned to Claire "I heard you wanted to learn to fight"_

Claire looked at her "Yes"

Amelie raised her eyebrow but didn't speak. Michael and Shane looked at Claire shocked that she would even consider the idea. Myrnin and Eve looked indifferent to the idea both knowing that it would be the best idea for her to learn. Claire didn't break the eye contact with Amelie, refusing to back down.  
Amelie sighed and looked at each person in front of her, her eyes landing back on Claire again "Ok, I will allow it but" She paused before glancing at Oliver "Oliver will teach you"

Claire shocked from the acceptance from Amelie; she expected more of an argument from her. She was brought out of her thought when she heard Oliver talk.  
"Why me?" He asked staring at Amelie.  
"You won't make it easier for her, whereas if Michael or Myrnin was teaching her they would be easier on her not wanting to hurt her"  
Basically Amelie was saying that Oliver was that insensitive, that he wouldn't give a damn if he hurt her. Well in a polite way. Oliver sent Amelie a scowl. Yep he knew what she meant.

All this time Michael and Shane remained quiet, Michael considering the trouble that Oliver will put Claire through. He wanted to object but he knew that Amelie wants the best way for Claire to learn. Shane didn't know what to say, yes it's the Vampire Claire but its still Claire and he couldn't imagine her fighting someone. He watched as Oliver stalked over to Claire and circled her like a hawk circling its prey. Once he was done he stood in front of her.

Claire stared at Oliver waiting for him to talk a few seconds went past before he said anything "Ok" He sighed "I'll do it, on one condition, you listen to every word I say and do not question what I tell you to do, is that clear?" He said standing over Claire, she didn't back down under his intense glare "crystal"  
Oliver nodded in response and moved to start clearing space in the room. Amelie walked up beside Claire and rested a hand on her shoulder "Good luck Claire, I am sure you training will go smoothly as I trust Oliver will teach you the necessary defence mechanisms"  
"Thank you Amelie, for everything"  
"No problem, Claire dear"  
With that Amelie and the last of her Guards left the room. Michael and Myrnin were stood in the far right corner and Eve and Shane wasn't in sight. Someone must have told them to leave Claire thought and she went to move the last couple of chairs from the middle of the room.

After the room was cleared Claire moved back to stand in the middle across from Oliver as he began her lesson.  
"Firstly there are two things that Vampires rely on when fighting that is their speed and their strength. You basically need to work with manoeuvres which put you at an advantage. For your first test your going to work on your speed" Oliver looked over at Myrnin and Michael "Michael I need you to come here a second. Claire you and Michael are going to play a simple game of tag. But you are both going to use your vampire speed and I need to avoid him for as long as possible"

Claire nodded and waited for Oliver to give some kind of indication that they should start. Once she saw it she began to run, Michael was off on her tail. The room was very small so it was difficult for her to dodge him when he came close but they both started to enjoy the small game although it was meant for training

Claire didn't know how many hours past before Oliver came to interrupt the 'game'. Not that Claire would call it a game ever again, it started off fun but slowly got boring and agonising as Oliver didn't allow them to stop and scolded them if they slowed down. He had sneaked up behind her and tripped her to the ground.

Claire stood in the middle of the room once again scowling at Oliver as he blamed her lack of awareness him being able to easily push her down. He must have noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him as he huffed and called Myrnin forward.

"Ok Claire, Myrnin is going to help you control you vampire strength by punching the punching bag which have layers of steel in" with that said he walked away.

Myrnin placed his hand on Claire's shoulder when he saw her horrified look and whispered "It will be fine child, you won't feel the steel once I've done teaching you. Trust me" Claire sighed but nodded as she began he second training session. Myrnin taught her how to use her full strength without having any blood nearby for the boost and how to use smaller amounts strength to give her the advantage after tricking the opponent.

Once again once Oliver was happy with the progress of Myrnin's training, so he walked back to the centre of the room and waited for Claire before he began to explain the importance of some manoeuvres. This was the bit she was a little excited for the whole point of learning to fight is learning the art of the manoeuvres to which she can show off.  
Oliver moved to stand at the side of her and taught her some of the basic positions for manoeuvres and then taught her how to use them for her own advantage. He went over the basic stances for a couple of hours until Claire got those basic stances spot on. After a few more hours of practising the manoeuvres Oliver allowed her to rest.

Claire walked over to the wall where Michael was standing and collapse leaning her head back on the wall, she her Michael shuffle to sit down next to her. She glanced sideways to see him holding up a bottle. He gave her a sweet smile and said "Here, you'll need it"  
Claire snatched it off him in a rush and downed the bottle of blood "Thank you"

She sighed once again and moved to rest her head on Michael's shoulder "Do you think I can do this?"  
Michael looked down at her and let out a sigh of his own before resting his head on the top of hers "I'm not sure, but I know you'll definitely try"

Oliver walked back into the centre of the room and turned to Claire "Here's your test. You have to fight us all, me, Michael and Myrnin. Once I am confident you have the upper hand or have should what you learnt, trainings over"  
Claire stood and proceeded to the centre of the room, once she reach the middle she stood tall and took in her surroundings. Michael was stood a metre at the side of her, Myrnin behind her and Oliver directly in front of her. She took a deep unneeded breath and waiting in the silences for Oliver's signal to start.

* * *

**So sorry about the wait, there's no excuse.**  
**But I made a promise to finish this story and so I will.**


	16. Waiting

I Don't own Morganville Vampires, no matter how much I wish I did  
Thank you for all the reviews they help me keep my inspiration. Also thanks to Chantelle for some ideas, I think I may use some (:

* * *

_Claire stood and proceeded to the centre of the room, once she reaches the middle she stood tall and took in her surroundings. Michael was stood a metre at the side of her, Myrnin behind her and Oliver directly in front of her. She took a deep unneeded breath and waiting in the silences for Oliver's signal to start._

Once Oliver raised his hand for the signal Myrnin jumped at Claire, she managed to dodge him, barely by jumping to the right, but then Oliver appeared in front of her raising his arm for a hit. When he swung it Claire did a back flip barely missing the swing. Once she landed on her feet se re-evaluated her opponent just as Oliver told her to do.

Right she sighed to herself, come one Claire, her thoughts were a mess, Think! That was when she was hit with a idea, firstly she jumped at Myrnin pushing him into the far wall before she turned to Michael who swung for a hit which she ducked under and grabbed his arm using her strength she lifted her elbow to get her arm straight to grab a hold of Michaels weight before she flipped him over sending him on to his back.

Two down only Oliver left, Claire smirked she was proud that she was doing this well she turned to Oliver who was watching her carefully, evaluating what she was going to do next. Claire leaned back slightly onto her back foot, as if she was about to pounce, once Oliver saw this he side stepped to her left before charging at her. That's when Claire swapped her footing and dodged Oliver before swinging her leg round to hit him in the side, with just enough force to shock him which gave her an advantage to slip her other foot under his knee to trip him up.

The room was silent, not even the sound of a heartbeat could be heard (Obviously). Suddenly a clap was heard from the corner, there stood Amelie.  
"Well, I do believe you taught her well boy's" Amelie noted  
"It was just a lucky shot on her part" Oliver argued as he stood with grace and walked out of the room.

Amelie turned to Claire "I have had some people investigate your parent's disappearance and I believe I have found where they are but we may need to wait until further notice"  
Claire clearly didn't like the idea but sighed and gave Amelie a nod of acknowledgement before walking out the room with Michael.

* * *

Myrnin stood across from Amelie and waited until Michael and Claire were out of hearing range before asking "Why are we waiting? You see that Claire can fight"  
"Yes but I also believe she need time to control her emotions and not let them intervene with her fight" Amelie glanced at the door that the Claire just walked out of and sighed just as Myrnin responded "How is she going to gain the control of her emotions exactly?"  
"Without knowing it Michaels helping with that" Amelie clarified before walking away leaving the now very puzzled Myrnin

* * *

When the vampires made it back to the Glass house Eve had announced that she had already unpacked both Claire's and Michael's belongings for them because she wanted a movie night. She decided it was appropriate since she wasn't very supportive of Claire when she was first changed and so she wanted to do this as an apology. Eve had set up the table in the room with a bunch of snack for the group although she did point out that the blood was in the fridge, she couldn't physically push herself to get them a drink ready, which Claire understood perfectly.

The movie which Eve chose to watch was lost boys, she thought it was hilarious as the main character was called Michael and he was turned into a vampire. Funnily enough the movie night was pleasant and even Shane appeared to watch the second film since it was Die Hard. Although he didn't speak to anyone, Claire just enjoyed the fact that everyone was in the same room and there hadn't been an argument.

After the movie finished Shane and Eve went to bed, Eve gave Claire a hugged saying good night to both her and Michael and walked up stairs whereas Shane just walked back up to his room without a word. This left Claire and Michael alone.

Claire didn't know what to say, she knew sooner or later they would have to talk about the kiss. But Michael avoided the subject completely and invited Claire to play a game on the playstation. Howeveer, Michael could tell that Claire's attention wasn't fully in the game and so he sighed and turned it off without a word and turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" But Michael didn't believe it one bit, he's been living with her for a while and he knows her. He can tell when she's lying, her hands fumble with the end of her shirt, her eyes focusing on everything but him.  
He placed on hand over hers before using his other hand to turn her head to face him, showing the sincerity in his eyes he asked again "What's Wrong?"

This time Claire sighed before answering him "My parents. Michael, she can't make me sit here while I know she is knows of their whereabouts. It just feels wrong"

"I know, you could go in there guns blazing and ready to take them down but one wrong move could put your parents in more danger than what they are in already. Listen they don't want your parents they want you, it's a trap and I don't want you walking into it alone" With that said he raise one of her hands to his lips and gave it a tender kiss, a comforting kiss, in this case.

Claire was sure that if her heart was still beating it would be going at a rapid rate. This handsome man in front of her seriously cared, it could all be a dream for all she knew. Since when do good looking guys with musical talent ever care for her? Never. Claire had always been the geek chick who cared more about physics than the guys but here Michael is in front of her, comforting her.  
She knew they needed to talk about what happened back at the hotel but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, she didn't want to ruin the moment what was created between the two. Claire raised her spare hand and moved a piece of Michaels rouge hair which fell in front of his eye away and offered him a smiled before shifting so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, I just want to help them. I'm scared about how much danger they are in because of me"

Michael said nothing; he just let her snuggle to him. Nothing needed to be said at this moment nevertheless he did have that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to tell her how he feels but he pushed the thought away; after all their main priority is to save Claire's Parents.

* * *

The morning came faster than either of them could predict. One minute they were snuggled on the sofa in a comfortable sleep and the next they are been woken by Shane's Loud voice from the top of the stairs. Claire was the first to actually move from her sleeping position as she stood she had a quick stretch to loosen up her limbs before walking to the stairs to see what the racket was about.

As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed Myrnin and Amelie standing in front of the secret passage and Shane standing across from them, he was clearly not impressed, muttering something about having the common courtesy of using the front door.  
Myrnin noticed her presence "Good morning Claire, we come to talk to you about our strategy plan. The portal was the easiest way"

"Morning" Claire smiled, so that was what Shane meant about the front door. Oh myrnin you sure know how to rattle Shane up Claire thought with a sigh

Shane turned to her with a blank impression but it was in his eyes that you could see the distaste "If you want to have a Vamp meeting could you please refrain from doing it our house" With that said he walked passed Michael, who had followed Claire up, down the stairs.

* * *

Hey I hope you don't think the Michael/Claire scene was too much I just wanted to put across the feelings that were there without the full on confession yet.  
I am soo SORRY about the long wait between chapters...


End file.
